El Mejor Cumpleaños de mi Vida!
by Emily Edi-Wan Kenobi
Summary: [OneShot] Sakura cumple 16 años, Tomoyo decide hacerle una fiesta, Meilin, Eriol y Tomoyo estan tramando un plan que involucra a Syaoran, Sakura y un cuarto jejeje.SxS TxE. Advertencia Lemon SxS


Hola, este es mi primer Fanfic es un lemon espero que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer: **Card captor Sakura no me pertenece, ni me pertenecerá nunca asi que no molesten le pertenece a Clamp.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esto es un lemon si no te gustan este tipo de historias no lo leas por favor, esto lo escribo solo con el fin de divertirme y divertir a los que si le agradn este tipo de historias, así que ya estas advertido si no te gustan las escenas de tipo sexual mejor da click en la flecha donde dice atras y busca otra historia.

* * *

**El mejor cumpleaños de mi Vida**

por: Edi-Wan Kenobi

Era primero de abril en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda donde generalmente las noches siempre eran muy tranquilas en aquel vecindario, pero en esta ocasión en una casa amarilla estaba la música a mas no poder¿la razón? Se festejaba el cumpleaños número 16 de cierta ojiverde su nombre es: Sakura Kinomoto. Aprovechando de que el papá de Sakura, Fujikata Kinomoto había salido de la ciudad para exponer a una Universidad muy importante en Osaka los resultados de una excavación de unas ruinas muy antiguas que él había realizado unos meses atrás y de que su celoso y sobre protector hermano Touya y su novio de él: Yukito Tsukishiro se encontraban viviendo en Tokio por cuestiones de estudio, su querida prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji decidió llegarle por sorpresa a su casa con todas las cosas que se necesitaban (incluidos los invitados) para realizar la fiesta ¿por qué? Simplemente por que no iba a perderse la oportunidad de festejarle una fecha tan especial a Sakura¿nadie cumple 16 años todos los dias cierto? Así que esto se tenía que festejar en grande.

**Flash back**

Sakura solo había dejado escapar de su boca un gran

HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Cuando abrio la puerta de su casa haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar la estampida de guardaespaldas de Tomoyo que llegaron a acondicionar la casa para la fiesta en menos de media hora, y mientras en lo que sus guardaespaldas hacían esto, Tomoyo llego corriendo hacia ella literalmente con estrellitas en los ojos y la arrastró hacia su cuarto con 20 atuendos en la mano para vestirla "apropiadamente" diría Tomoyo, pero para Sakura siempre era un exagerado vestido, hermoso claro ella lo tenia que admitir, pero exagerado a fin de cuentas con muchos accesorios y muy diminutivo para su gusto, pero en fin la cosa es que Sakura siempre terminaba luciendo hermosa vestida con esos extraños trajes que Tomoyo hacía solo para ella.

-Kero-chan, salte!- le dijo Tomoyo con impaciencia a una especie de osito de felpa alado de color amarillo que estaba jugando Kingdom Hearts en el cuarto de Sakura.

- ¡Uy que genio, en fin voy a ver que hay en la cocina- dijo Kero volando en dirección de la cocina que se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa. Generalmente Tomoyo siempre era amable con todos pero cuando se trataba de vestir a Sakura solo existía Sakura y los diseños que había confeccionado para su querida amiga, y mas valiera que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en eso o lo pagaria caro.

Y ahí estaban las dos, una midiéndose un vestido tras otro (ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos trajes se cambio en esa tarde), y la otra diciendo le falta esto le sobra aquello mejor mídete este que se ve que se va amoldar mejor a tu cuerpo, asi estuvieron un rato más hasta que Tomoyo le dijo:

-Oye Sakura? Sabias que Li-kun también va a venir a la fiesta?

Al oír esto las mejillas de Sakura se pusieron rojas como un tomate, -¿A sí? No sabia- dijo Sakura poniéndose rápidamente otro vestido para disimular su sonrojo, Syaoran Li era novio de Sakura y había regresado de Hong Kong junto con su prima Meilin Li apenas seis meses antes, él no había vuelto de China desde que se confesaron el amor que se tenían el uno al otro aquel dia que Sakura selló la carta The Nothing en el parque de diversiones así que lo había extrañado muchísimo, y ahora aunque se veían del diario en la escuela y en las tardes, ella todavía se sonrojaba al oír su nombre.

- Pues obvio que si Sakura, él es tu novio y te adora no se perdería algo asi por nada del mundo, va a venir con mi querido Eriol – Dijo Tomoyo entrando como en una especie de trance con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte (con esas mismas estrellitas que se le ponían cada vez que se emocionaba) soñando no se que cosa.

Sakura suspiro y siguió midiéndose vestidos, Eriol Hiiragizawa era la reencarnación de el mago Clow volvio de Inglaterra desde que empezaron a estudiar la secundaria, Eriol se fue haciendo mas y mas amigo de Tomoyo hasta que por fin se le declaro y se hicieron novios. Los dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y como decía Syaoran cuando hablaba de ellos con Sakura, de repente se les salía lo raro, Eriol empezaba con esa sonrisa impasible que daba miedo y a ella se le plantaba en su cara una sonrisa medio extraña y comenzaban los dos maquinar algún plan "perverso" para que Syaoran y Sakura dieran un paso mas y avanzaran un poco en su relación, es que los dos eran super tímidos y nunca llegaban a nada mas "interesante" por asi decirlo.

Y al final de un buen rato y no se cuantos vestidos probados que ahora estaban regados en el suelo, Sakura término vestida con una blusa tipo corsé de color blanco que le ajustaba muy bien, atada con unos largos listones color rosa pálido que cruzaban toda la espalda hasta llegar a la cintura donde le daba vuelta en el estomago y volvía para atarse en un nudo por la parte de atrás, la falda blanca que era muy corta por enfrente dejando ver esas largas y estilizadas piernas que tenia y aumentando de tamaño por la parte de atrás y con un enorme cinturón rosado que le combinaba a la perfección, los zapatillas tenían también unos listones rosados que subían hasta la rodilla. Simplemente Hermosa.

**Fin del Flash back (N/A: pinche flash back tan más largo)**

Y ahí estaba Sakura bailando y platicando con unas amigas y amigos entre ellos Tomoyo (por supuesto), Chiharu, su novio Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika, su novio el profesor Terada y Meilin, todos ellos estaban muy animados aunque Sakura se encontraba un poco impaciente porque Syaoran todavía no llegaba, sentía que hoy iba a suceder algo muy especial pero no sabía que.

-Tranquila no tarda en llegar- le susurro Tomoyo para tranquilizarla un poco.

-Ese Xiao Lang se esta tardando demasiado, por que no le entra en la cabezota que aquí tiene asuntos que resolver- dijo Meilin mirando de reojo a Sakura y sonriendo al ver que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa sin razón aparente.

Y en eso Sakura voltea hacia la puerta y ahí lo ve guapísimo parado en el umbral de la puerta escaneando el lugar con esos ojos como para desmayarse color ámbar buscando a alguien que al parecer todavía no encuentra, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa negra de seda que se le ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo dejando ver por encima de la ropa ese cuerpo espectacular que tenia, no muy enorme a decir verdad él era un poco delgado pero si con los músculos bien marcados, en fin un sueño hecho realidad el hombre perfecto. Ella se dirige corriendo hacia él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se lanza a sus brazos y le dice:

-Por fin estas aquí ya me estabas preocupando¿que te tomo tanto tiempo en llegar?-

-Perdona- le dice Syaoran entre beso y beso de bienvenida – Es que aquí, mi queridísimo Eriol decidió venirse por un atajo y término perdiéndonos en medio de la carretera- le comenta a Sakura y le dedica una mirada asesina al aludido que lo único que hace es seguir con esa sonrisa que da miedo.

-Sakura! Que gusto ver a una dama tan hermosa hoy que es tu cumpleaños, toma aquí tienes tu regalo te lo entrego con mucho cariño- le Eriol dice haciendo una reverencia y besando su mano.

-Gracias! No tenias que molestarte Eriol-kun- le responde Sakura un poco apenada Eriol siempre hacia ese tipo de cosas a las que ella no estaba acostumbrada, porque él fue criado en Inglaterra y aquí en Japón nadie se tomaba ese tipo de confianzas.

-Nah, Es un placer para mi, pequeña Sakura. Y aquí esta mi adorada Tomoyo! – Eriol dice caminando hacia su querida novia, saludándola con un beso - No sabes como te extrañe hermosa-

-Que bueno que te tardaste- le comenta en voz baja Tomoyo a Eriol para que Sakura y Syaoran no escucharan (ni que se escuchara tanto por que la música estaba muy alta) - Eso le agrega mas tensión a esos dos que están pidiendo a gritos un poco de acción, sólo los dos son muy necios como para aceptarlo asi que les vamos a dar un empujoncito, Meilin ya tiene todo preparado no tarda en empezar-

Después de un rato de estar echando relajo y pasándola bien, se escucha a Meilin que trata de llamar la atención de todos – BUENO, BUENO YA ALIVIANENSE UN POCO Y ESCUCHENME! QUIEN QUIERE JUGAR A LA BOTELLA? SI, SI YA SE QUE ES UN POCO VIEJO ESTO PERO NO ME PUEDEN NEGAR QUE ES UN DIVERTIDO, A SI QUE QUIEN QUIERA JUGAR HACERQUESE POR AQUÍ. LOS DEMAS SIGAN BAILANDO, TOMANDO, FAJANDO O LO QUE SEA QUE ESTEN HACIENDO!

La mayoría no les hizo caso asi que terminaron la típica bola de amigos (Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika y Terada) de siempre pero eso no les importaba a ellos, no, lo que realmente les interesaba era que Sakura y Syaoran por fin llegaran a algo más, las otras cosas les valían madre.

-Bueno, vamos a empezar este juego, ya saben al que le toca la punta le ordena al que le toque la cola de la botella- Indicó Meilin. (N/A: no me acuerdo si es así el juego o es al revés pero dejémosle así por lo mientras).

-Por cierto ¿saben que el juego de la botella lo inventaron los piratas? Si, los piratas ellos estaban muy aburridos de viajar tanto, así que diseñaron un juego que consistía en que se sentaban en un círculo pero en lugar de girar la botella la lanzaban al aire y al que le cayera en la cabeza, y después de desnucarlo lo obligaban a hacer un reto. –Empezó Yamazaki con sus historias fantásticas.

-Si eso es cierto, y si no cumplían con el reto que generalmente era casi imposible de realizar, los piratas vestían de mujer al pobre perdedor y lo hacían bailar todo el día y toda la noche durante 1 semana- continuo Eriol.

SUGOIIIII!- Exclamaron al unísono Sakura y Syaoran.

-Otra vez estas diciendo mentiras Yamazaki!- le espetó Chiharu tomándolo del cuello y empezándolo a estrangular

-HOEEE! Yo pensé que lo que estaba diciendo Yamasaki era verdad- admitió Sakura con cara de desconcierto, a lo que todos dejaron caer una gruesa gota de sudor.

-En fin, ya vamos a empezar me estoy haciendo vieja aquí esperando a que ustedes terminen su pequeño show- Los interrumpió Meilin con tono muy impaciente y guiñándole un ojo a Eriol y a Tomoyo. – Desde que yo tuve la idea de jugar creo que me corresponde a mí tirar primero- Dijo Meilin girándola rápidamente para no dar tiempo de quejarse a los que estaban en el juego. Y ahí estaba la botella girando y girando y girando y girando y girando...

-Por que la tenias que haber girado con tanta fuerza Meilin parece que no va a terminar nunca!- le espetó Syaoran a una divertida Meilin.

-No se de que me estas hablando querido Xiao Lang- Meilin comento con una sonrisa angelical, disimuladamente Eriol movió un dedo y la botella empezó a disminuir la velocidad quedando exactamente la punta en dirección de Meilin y la cola hacia Sakura.

-Jajajaja, parece que es mi turno de dar castigos- dijo Meilin con una carcajada de miedo –Sakura! Te vas a quedar encerrada en tu cuarto con Syaoran por 15 minutos (_esperemos que sea un poco mas, pero 15 minutos esta bien para echarlos a andar aunque pensándolo bien conociendo a estos dos_) Mejor que sean 30 minutos, si 30 minutos en el cielo con Syaoran- le dijo a Sakura guiñándole un ojo.

-Pero, pero Me...Meilin ¿no crees que es un poco apresurado e...esto? – dijo Sakura realmente nerviosa ante la expectativa de tener que pasar sola en su cuarto 30 minutos con Syaoran.

-PERO, PERO nada estas jugando y ahora te tienes que aguantar a los castigos, aunque este mas que ser un castigo es un regalo, Si mejor déjalo en que es el regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte (_y de Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, etc. Etc._)- Dijo Meilin ignorando a Sakura por completo.

-¡Y quien te dijo a ti que yo estaba de acuerdo con esto!- Grito de repente Syaoran

-Nada nada Xiao Lang, tu también estas aquí y estas participando en este juego, así que te callas la boca y haces lo que se te pide por favor. ¿Apoco le vas a negar algo a tu querida prima? - Le dijo Meilin haciendo cara de niña inocente que no quiebra ni un plato.

Syaoran soltó un suspiro, aunque Meilin siempre lo ponía en ese tipo de conflictos nunca había sido capaz de negarle nada simplemente porque la quería demasiado, y él ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas cuando estaba alrededor de ella. Así que sin mas remedio aceptó formar parte del "castigo" de Sakura.

-Bueno pues entonces que estamos esperando – Y sin más agarro a Sakura y a Syaoran por el cuello y se los llevo hacia el cuarto de Sakura (con la respectiva bola de amigos pisándole los talones). – Peluche¡salte!- le ordeno a Kero sacándolo de un patada antes de que aquel pudiera defenderse, Meilin los dirigió hasta la cama de Sakura y ahí los dejo saliendo del cuarto y azotando la puerta tras de ella.

- Peluche, quiero que cuides esta puerta no y no vas a dejar entrar o salir a nadie ¿entendido? – Le dijo Meilin a Kero en tono de advertencia.

-¿A si¿Y que voy a ganar yo haciendo lo que tu me pides? mocosa- dijo Kero en tono suspicaz.

-Mi querido Kero- chan te prometo los más suculentos postres para el dia de mañana, todos los que tú quieras.- Intervino Tomoyo justo antes de que empezaran a discutir esos dos.

Kero se quedo pensando un momento, - Esta bien, pero espero que sean de lo mas ricos¿me pregunto que estarán tramando ustedes con tener a esos dos ahí?-

-Cállate Peluche y has lo que se te pide, no te metas en lo que no te importa- Le grito Meilin

-¿A si¿Quieres pelea? Porque nadie le grita al poderoso Keroberos guardián de las poderosas Cartas Sakura!-

-Ven aca que no te tengo miedo... ¡PELUCHE!

-NO ME DIGAS PELUCHE-

-TE DIGO COMO A MI SE ME ANTOJA ¡PELUCHE!-

- Disculpala Kero-chan ya nos vamos y te dejamos en paz- dijeron los demás amigos llevandose arrastras a Meilin quien no dejaba de gritar –YO PUEDO CON EL DEJENME SOLAMENTE 5 MINUTOS, SOLO 5 MINUTITOS Y LE ENSEÑARE QUIEN SOY-

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Sakura

-Quien sabe que tanto están haciendo allá afuera- dijo Syaoran mirando desconcertado hacia la puerta, pero se acordó que estaba acompañado ni más ni menos que de su preciada Sakura, volteo a verla y ahí se encontraba hermosa con ese extraño atuendo que seguramente Daidouji le habia confeccionado, Oh ella era preciosa con esos ojos enormes y brillantes color esmeralda, ese cuerpo tan frágil que parecía que si la abrazaba con un poco más fuerza de la debida ella se iba a romper, su cabello castaño claro que en ocasiones daba la ilusión de ser dorado, ese tono rosado en sus mejillas y esa sonrisa inocente que siempre estaba dibujada en su rostro cuando ella lo veía. Lo hacia querer subir al cielo y gritar a los cuatro vientos que él era el hombre mas feliz del universo por tener a un ángel a su lado. La abrazo, la abrazo como si fuera lo último que iba a hacer en su vida – Te quiero demasiado Sakura. No habia tenido la oportunidad de entregarte esto, con Meilin, Hiiragizawa, y Daidouji alrededor no me podía concentrar, espero que te guste – Le dijo a Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla y entregándole un pequeño paquetito envuelto en un papel blanco atado con un pequeño listón rosa.

-Syaoran es hermoso!- sacando de la cajita un pequeño brazalete de oro con accesorios en forma de flores de cerezo.

- Sabía que te iba a gustar, lo mande a hacer especialmente para ti mi hermosa Sakura-

Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron mirando profundamente, se fueron acercándose el uno al otro y se dieron un tierno beso que poco a poco se iba tornando más y más apasionado. Syaoran le pidió acceso a su boca con la lengua, acceso que ella estaba muy gustosa de conceder y así empezó la batalla de lenguas que parecía que ninguna de las dos se daba por rendida estaban desesperadas por memorizar el sabor de su contraparte, Sakura subió los brazos rodeo el cuello de Syaoran acercándolo más hacia ella, Syaoran recorría con las manos la espalda de Sakura quería conocer cada curva de su cuerpo, tomarla, hacerla suya por fin, solo que no lo iba hacer hasta que Sakura se sintiera lista porque la quería demasiado y no seria capaz de hacerle algún daño.

-Syaoran...creo que es el momento... creo que ya estoy lista- Dijo Sakura murmurando entre el beso que se estaban dando, era tan apasionado que el calor y la temperatura habia crecido entre ellos de una forma descomunal, Sakura lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba con unas ganas tremendas que parecía que ya no iba a soportar mas, sentía ese cuerpo tan escultural contra su pecho, bajo su mano para sentir ese magnifico y duro tórax que él habia ganado después de tantos años de entrenamiento, y esas manos que la estaban volviendo loca con la manera en que él le acariciaba la espalda quería sentirlas recorriéndole el cuerpo completo, quería sentirlas tocándole las piernas, tocándole los senos, y talvez tocándole un poco mas. Oh Dios lo quería y lo quería ahora en ese mismo instante.

-¿Estas segura Sakura? No quiero causarte daño, no sabes como sufriría yo, si alguna vez te pasara algo que tú no quisieras-

-Syaoran no me va a pasar nada porque tu estas a mi lado y mientras tu estés aquí conmigo yo no me voy a preocupar nunca, porque se que no vas a dejar que nada malo me pase, te adoro demasiado y se que tu me quieres igual que yo-

Se observaron de nuevo, ella observaba esa mirada tan penetrante y llena de amor del ambarino, no cabía duda cada vez que lo veía se enamoraba mas y mas de él. Se volvieron a besar con la misma pasión que el beso de antes, él bajo la mano hacia su pierna masajeándola un poco y ella sintió un escalofrió le recorría a través de toda la espina dorsal, mientras que ella descansaba su mano en el torso de él acariciándolo lentamente y comenzando a desabotonarle la camisa, botón tras botón hasta que por fin le pudo quitar la camisa dejando a la vista ese cuerpo para morirse que tenia su novio con ese abdomen de lavadero, simplemente una vista espectacular.

Pero Syaoran se sentía ahora un poco en desventaja y aquí las cosas tenían que ser por igual, así que comenzó a deshacer los nudos de los listones de la blusa de Sakura (_esa Daidouji me las va a pagar después de esto, que necesidad de hacer tanto pinche desmadre!_), pensó Syaoran después de casi casi haber luchado con el atuendo de Sakura, pero por fin habia podido aflojar y quitarle la blusa y empezó a darle tiernos besos al cuello de Sakura, haciendo que ella ladeara un poco la cabeza para permitirle mejor acceso hacia su cuello, bajó la mano hacia el seno izquierdo de Sakura a lo que ella soltó un pequeño gemido Syaoran bajo desde el cuello de Sakura hasta su seno derecho que estaba sin recibir ninguna atención, empezó a besar y después a lamer el ahora erecto pezón de Sakura provocando que esta arqueara su espalda de placer y para acercarse mas a él.

-¿Te gusta Sakura?-

-Si Syaoran, Onegai continua-

Así que Syaoran siguió besando el seno de Sakura mientras que bajaba las manos en dirección hacia su falda para poder despojarla de ella (_otra vez esa Daidouji, definitivamente me las tiene que pagar, que onda con este cinturón es imposible parece que es un cinturón de castidad ¡maldita Daidouji! Y no se digan estos malditos zapatos esa mujer esta loca en serio quiere que me muera aquí tratando de descifrar como quitar uno de sus atuendos raros._) Y cuando por fin la falda estuvo en el piso y las zapatillas botadas, dirigió las manos de sus piernas hacia su ropa interior, metiendo la mano derecha en busca de algo mas importante, lo localizó y empezó a masajear el clítoris de Sakura causando que ella gimiera de placer. ¡Oh! Esa era música angelical para sus oídos así que continúo masajeando su clítoris hasta que ella empezó a gritar suplicando por más

-¡Por favor, Syaoran más rápido no pares!- Gimió Sakura y empezando a desabrochar el pantalón de Syaoran, que ya le dolía por que presionaba esa magnifica erección que ahora tenia, Syaoran se giró un poco y recostó a Sakura en la cama boto los pantalones a un lado y continuo besándola en los labios y haciéndose cargo de el clítoris de Sakura.

Sakura sin saber muy bien que hacer tomo el pene de Syaoran con la mano y empezó a subir y bajar muy inexpertamente – Un poco mas rápido por favor- le dijo Syaoran sintiendo sus delicadas manos en el -eres magnifica Sakura- le dijo él quien de nuevo estaba succionándole los pechos, Syaoran decidió bajar un poco más pasando y dando besos por el ombligo y el vientre de ella hasta llegar a sus partes mas intimas queriendo probar sus jugos, así que saco la lengua oprimiendo ese sensible botón que estaba comenzando a fascinarle debido a las reacciones que provocaba en Sakura, y ahí estaba él jugando con el clítoris de ella causando que esta se retorciera de placer.

Sakura se estaba volviendo loca sintiendo su lengua de él moviéndose entre ella era como una serpiente sabiendo perfectamente que hacer, realizando unos movimientos circulares en su clítoris y de repente metiéndose en su entrada haciendo una gran presión, adoraba esa sensación y ya no la aguantaba Sakura estaba a punto de llegar al clímax – Syaoran te necesito, ya no aguanto mas eres fascinante, te quiero dentro de mi ¡Ahora!-

Syaoran sonrió y con un último beso que le dio para saborear sus jugos, subió a nivel de su cara, la beso en los labios permitiendo que ella también conociera su sabor, se miraron a los ojos, él coloco su pene en la entrada y estuvieron quietos un momento, hasta que ella le escucho decir – Diablos! Olvide traer algo de protección, es que nunca pensé que pasaría algo como esto- Y eso era verdad nunca se le ocurrió a Syaoran que se encontraría en una situación como esta, esta era su primera vez para el, nunca había tenido oportunidad de estar con alguien a causa de los duros entrenamientos a los que lo sometían los ancianos del clan Li, aparte él solo quería experimentar algo tan especial con su adorada Sakura y con nadie más.

-¡Oh no!- Sakura tenia tantas ganas de estar con el, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba como se necesita al aire mismo para poder vivir, y no era justo que por un mentado condón no se pudiera. Y de repente los dos empezaron a resplandecer y apareció la marca de Sakura debajo de ella, algo empezó a brillar cada vez más y más y a pasar de las manos de Sakura hasta Syaoran quien solo podía mirar con asombro, la luz se fundió rodeando la erección de Syaoran quien sintió frío y después caliente claro sin dolor alguno solo una sensación de cosquilleo, la luz se apago poco a poco y le dejo una especie de condón transparente casi imperceptible a la vista y al tacto pero él sabía que ahí estaba, no era nada desagradable sentir esa clase de magia de hecho le gustaba. Miro a Sakura con cara de asombro y ella lo miro apenada y le dijo:

-No tenia idea de que algún día iba a terminar haciendo magia anticonceptiva jejeje- Pero Sakura sabia bien que no era solo anticonceptiva sino que también iba a servir como un escudo que se amoldaba perfectamente al cuerpo de quien usara el hechizo, realmente le había encantado la creación de esa carta y que se le ocurriera en ese preciso momento. –Ahora por favor Syaoran continua que ya no aguanto más, te necesito como no tienes idea-

Syaoran sonrió y se colocó de nuevo en la entrada de Sakura, presionando lentamente para poder acceder poco a poco, hasta que se topo con esa barrera que le impedía entrar por completo, suspiro y se detuvo por un momento – Sakura estas segura de esto, sabes que si continuamos ya no va a ver vuelta atrás-

-Cállate y sigue por favor- fue lo único que contestó empujándolo un poco mas hacia ella para que él continuara, (_Qué momento escoge para decir eso, es obvio que si yo no estuviera segura ya me hubiera echado para atrás desde antes_)

Syaoran decidió dar una sola estocada pensando en que a Sakura solo le dolería un instante y se le pasaría rápido. Y empujo fuertemente, Sakura dejo escapar un solo grito de dolor, Syaoran rápidamente se quedo quieto temiendo lastimar mas a su querida Sakura, la espero pacientemente hasta que ella se empezó a mover lentamente. Que maravillosa sensación estaba experimentando, las paredes vaginales de Sakura le estaban oprimiendo fuertemente su erección causándole un placer insoportable, empezaron a moverse rápidamente ya por fin agarrando ritmo, los dos querían mas y mas el uno del otro.

-Syaoran mas rápido, más duro, Onegai- Syaoran por complacerla hizo lo que le pidió subió mas la velocidad si es que eso era posible por que hasta esos momentos Syaoran empujaba con una rapidez que no era humana. Y así siguieron moviéndose como locos besándose apasionadamente, las manos de Syaoran no se quedaban quietas estaban masajeando los pechos de Sakura y haciendo presión en sus pezones causando que ella arqueara la espalda de tanto placer.

Syaoran siguió bombeando en ella, ella no podía aguantar tanto placer que experimentaba estaba llegando a un punto de magnifica desesperación, adoraba sentir a Syaoran dentro de ella realizando esos tremendos movimientos que la volvian loca, Syaoran bajo las manos hacia sus glúteos y empezó a apretarlos primero leve y después fuertemente, Oh que placentera sensación le estaba causando Syaoran.

-Ven acá, amor- le dijo Syaoran levantándose haciendo caso omiso de las protestas que Sakura quería dar, se sentó en la orilla de la cama – Colócate aquí encima de mí- la colocó en posición, acomodo su enorme pene en la entrada de su vagina y empezó a sentarla poco a poco en él. Ella gimió de nuevo sintiendo la magnifica erección de Syaoran entrando por segunda vez en ella, sentía su duro pecho de él en su espalda, sus manos viajando de sus pechos hacia su clítoris sin descuidar ni una pequeña parte de su cuerpo, su boca se encontraba en su cuello dándole ligeras mordidas que subían hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja mandando descargas de electricidad por toda su columna.

-Quiero que te toques para mi vamos- él le dijo al oído, Syaoran tomo la mano de Sakura y se la dirigió hacia su clítoris haciéndo que ella misma se masturbara mientras él seguía con esos movimientos salvajes de cadera debajo de ella. En la habitación subió el calor a una temperatura inimaginable, los dos cuerpos sudorosos rozándose el uno al otro causándose un placer extremo, no querían que esto terminase, nunca jamás hubieran imaginado que el amor se podía sentir de esta manera. Si amor, amor eran lo que sentían en ese mismo instante ese amor que sentían desde años antes y que hasta ahora llegaba por fin a una clase de clímax que iba a durar toda la vida.

Y ahí estaban casi a punto de terminar dando todo de sí, moviéndose como si no hubiera un mañana, Syaoran aumento mas sus movimientos dando señal de que estaba a punto de terminar – Sakura ya no aguanto mas, creo que voy a terminar!- y bajo su mano para ayudarle a Sakura masajeando el también su clítoris para que terminaran juntos, y de pronto...

SAKURA (SYAORAN) TE AMO!- gritaron los dos al unísono, por fin explotando y dejando salir sus jugos cada quien, aunque no se pudieran mezclar gracias al hechizo de Sakura los dos lo sentían perfectamente. Syaoran abrazó a Sakura por detrás y por el cansancio se dejo caer en la cama con ella, cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro le dijo por ultima vez – Te amo Sakura- la beso en el cuello e intento dormir.

BAMMMM! Se abrió la puerta de par en par dejando ver a alguien que estaba realmente furioso.

* * *

**Media hora antes**

Kero se encontraba en la puerta cuidando que nadie entrara o saliera (pero eso parecía imposible debido a los extraños sonidos que se estaban escuchando adentro desde hace un rato), ya estaba muy impaciente porque no encontraba nada con que entretenerse, aparte de eso ya había pasado la hora de cenar y el no había comido nada aún.

-Voy a ir a echar un vistazo a la cocina no creo que nadie suba, no ha pasado nadie por aquí desde hace un rato, ninguno de los amigos de Sakura se va a dar cuenta de mi ausencia- Y sin mas bajo a la cocina a comerse cuanto postre encontró a su paso.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa se estacionaba un automóvil del cual se bajaban dos chicos de 23 años, uno con piel blanca como la leche, cabellos color plateado, de anteojos y una sonrisa calida, y el otro era alto, un poco más moreno que el primero, de cabello color negro ojos color café oscuro, una mirada un poco fría y una seriedad inmutable. Pretendían darle una sorpresa a la cumpleañera pensando que se encontraría sola o con unos cuantos amigos, pero la sorpresa se la llevaron ellos al ver que se habían montado una fiesta que mantenía despierta a toda la cuadra.

Touya entro a la casa y se abrió paso entre la gente y empezó a observar el lugar en busca de una cara conocida, hasta que la vio una jovencita de ojos color rubí y cabello color negro, no se acordaba bien de su nombre pero era seguro de que la había visto su hermana y con ese gaki que no quería ni siquiera recordar. –OYE TU- la aludida por su puesto lo ignoró – SI TU, TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI, LA DE PELO NEGRO-

Meilin lo volteó a ver, no le puso mucha atención y se dio vuelta de nuevo hasta que cayó en cuenta de quien era (_Rayos, que demonios esta haciendo aquí el hermano de Sakura se supone que estaría en Tokio, y no esta ni Daidouji ni Eriol para entretenerlo¡MALDITOS SEAN ELLOS Y SUS CALENTURAS! Raros y calientes, si, definitivamente el uno para el otro) _Suspirando, volteo hacia donde provenía la voz que lo estaba llamando, y puso la sonrisa mas inocente que podía encontrar en su repertorio- ¿Qué se te ofrece? Ehhm... Uhhmm ¿Touya... cierto?-

-Quiero saber que hace toda esta gente aquí-

-Pues estamos festejando-

-¿Qué están festejando? Si se puede saber-

-Pues el cumpleaños de Sakura- (_Chingada madre para que la traje al tema, estupida, estupida, estupida si seré estupida)._

-Y hablando de Sakura, donde se encuentra ella, no la veo por ningún lado-

-Este, e... ella esta... ¿Sakura verdad? Ella fue a... ella salio, si salio es que no se sentía muy bien y salio a tomar un poco de aire- Dijo Meilin muy poco convincente, a lo que Touya por supuesto no le creyó.

-¿Y el mocoso de tu primo donde se encuentra?- Le pregunto Touya empezando a sospechar un poco.

-Él... estaba allí- dijo ella señalando sin ninguna dirección específica -... Perdón es que ya me tengo que ir con permiso- y sin mas salio corriendo, pero no fue tan rápida y Touya la tomo del brazo poco antes de que lograra esfumarse.

-Tu sabes donde esta Sakura y me vas a decir donde esta-

- Ya te dije que no se nada, salio se sentía mal y no se donde esta ahora- Pero los nervios traicionaron a Meilin e involuntariamente volteo a ver las escaleras.

Touya que por supuesto era muy inteligente rápido saco conclusiones, y una especie de monstruo comenzó a despertar dentro de él. – Se encuentra allá arriba verdad, y esta con ese gaki ¿cierto?- Y sin decir nada mas subió como una estampida hacia la planta alta.

Yukito quien por fin había visto y escuchado a Touya, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y salio corriendo detrás de él y de Meilin quien también lo estaba siguiendo. Mala suerte que la casa estaba llena de gente así no se podía convertir en Yue y terminar las cosas mas rápido incluso antes de que sucediera algo grave, en estos momentos solo alguien como Yue podría calmar al sobre protector hermano de Sakura.

Touya llego corriendo y se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto de Sakura respiro hondo, pero se dio cuneta de que Meilin y Yukito ya casi estaban allí para detenerlo así que se apresuro a patear la puerta para abrirla de par en par.

BAMMMM!

Ahí estaba ese gaki desnudo por dios ¡desnudo! y entre sus brazos sosteniendo a su querida hermanita Sakura, Oh por Dios su hermana no la podía ver así (_no, no, no, tápate Touya no puedes ver algo semejante. AHH! Se me van a quemar los ojos_)pensó Touya. –ME LAS VAS PAGAR MALDITO GAKI¿COMO TE ATREVES, COMO TE ATREVES A SI QUIERA MIRARLA, SUELTENME. YUKI, SUELTAME POR FAVOR, LO VOY A MATAR, SI LO VOY A MATAR- Yukito ya había tomado a Touya de los brazos, lo tenía inmovilizado pero él era demasiado fuerte y no aguantaría mucho tiempo más.

De pronto se escucho -¡TIEMPO!- Sakura había utilizado la carta tiempo que en estos momentos ya era capaz de manejarla perfectamente, tan perfectamente que solo le afecto a Meilin, Touya y Yukito, como ella quería, y ya no tenia necesidad de usar su báculo mágico por que entre ella y sus cartas se había creado una comunicación muy fuerte.

-Vamos, vamos Syaoran vístete rápido y salte corriendo por favor antes de que pase algo mas- Dijo ella agarrando una blusa y un pantalón de mezclilla de su closet (_definitivamente ponerme el traje que me hizo Tomoyo será imposible_) y empezándose a vestir lo mas rápido que podía.

Syaoran se puso su ropa y fue hacía ella – Sabes no te quiero dejar aquí sola tu hermano esta muy enojado – le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla – por favor déjame estar contigo-

-No, si Touya te sigue viendo no se va a calmar va a seguir como loco, aparte ya sabes que aunque se enoja mucho nunca seria capaz de hacerme nada, solo se pasa de sobre protectivo eso es todo, yo lo tranquilizo y hablo con él ¿si mi amor?-

-Mmmm, esta bien pero me hablas después, yo quería pasar esta noche tan especial contigo, te amo, te amo, te amo- le dijo dándole besos en la boca sin querer separarse de ella pero sabia que para evitar conflictos con su hermano era mejor evitarlo hasta que se calmaran las cosas, se dirigieron hacia la ventana (ya que la puerta estaba tapada por los otros 3) todavía unidos por los besos que se daban, Syaoran puso un pie en el alfeizar de la ventana y con un último y desesperado 'Te amo' de parte de los dos, salió por la ventana brincando hacia el árbol y dirigiéndose a su casa.

Sakura lo miro retirarse y dio la vuelta y observo a su hermano y a los otros dos detenidos por la carta "the time". Soltó un gran suspiro y se acerco a ellos le impresionaba ver que aunque su hermano ya no tenia poderes mágicos todavía tenia una fuerza interna tremenda como para estarse resistiendo un poco al hechizo que Sakura le arrojó¿que le iba a decir cuando él se pudiera mover de nuevo? Ella no tenía ni la menor idea pero como al mal paso hay que darle prisa, decidió quitar el hechizo.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, tiempo regresa a tu forma normal- "The time" volvió a ser una carta y en ese instante el cuarto se volvió a llenar de gritos – LO VOY A MATAR, LO VOY A...- Touya se paró en seco -Uhhm ¿Dónde esta ese gaki?- miro el cuarto extrañado -¿Sakura que demonios¿Lo dejaste ir¿Utilizaste magia contra mi¿Por qué Sakura, porque estabas haciendo eso?- Le pregunto a su hermana ya mas calmado, a su pequeña Sakura no era capaz de gritarle.

-Hermano yo se que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero te tengo que decirte esto y tu vas a respetar lo que yo decida quieras o no, yo amo a Syaoran y el me ama a mi, nosotros queríamos esperar a que fuera el momento justo y ese momento llego hace unas horas atrás, Syaoran me trató de la forma más gentil que te puedas imaginar, porque el me quiere y no seria capaz de hacerme ningún daño. Tu sabes bien aunque quieras negarlo que él es el indicado para mi, que no hay otra persona que me quiera mas que él en todo el mundo y que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, así que por favor respétame y respeta a Syaoran porque es el amor de mi vida- Le declaro Sakura que estaba sosteniendo algo contra su pecho muy fuertemente como temiendo que se le fuera a escapar.

Touya vio esto pero decidió no preguntar, se encogió los hombros con aire de derrota porque sabia muy bien que su hermana tenía razón, que no había mejor persona para su kaijuu que ese maldito gaki. –Esta bien pero no quiero volverlos a pillar haciendo... eso que estaban haciendo nada mas de recordarlo y se me pone la piel de gallina-

- Si hermano por eso te quiero- Y sin más se le lanzo a Touya para darle un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento por haberla comprendido.

Meilin se había retirado muy discretamente para no salir embarrada en la conversación (claro también preguntándose donde se había metido ese peluche, y pensando en un buen plan para castigarlo por no cuidar la puerta) Salio corriendo hacia el departamento de su primo para ver como estaba, Yukito por lo mientras había presenciado la platica de los dos hermanos en silencio, ahora se acercó sonriendo a Touya poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

– Sabia que te comportarías y no reaccionarias tan mal, el hermano mayor cuida mucho de la pequeña Sakura- Le dijo en tono de burla

-Yuki! Ya cállate. - lo miro de reojo – Ven vamos a terminar la fiesta de allá abajo, mientras dejamos a Sakura un momento a solas para que este mas cómoda- Abrazo de nuevo a su hermana y salio a despedir (mas bien correr) a los invitados.

Sakura se dirigió a la ventana y miro al cielo con las manos muy oprimidas en el pecho sosteniendo algo que no se distinguía, estaba muy contenta porque había pasado el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, con sus amigos, su primea vez lo mejor de todo con Syaoran que también era la primera para él, su hermano aceptando su relación con Syaoran y estrenando una nueva carta Sakura.

Ahora que lo pensaba no había visto la figura de la carta, así que decidió examinarla, la apartó de su pecho y por fin la vio por primera vez.

Era magnifica tenia la imagen de un joven muy parecido a Syaoran, más bien era Syaoran vestido con un traje blanco de muchas telas con unas llamas grabadas en él que parecían estar ardiendo (A/N: muy parecido a los que le dibujan en los postres de Tsubasa Chronicle) con una mirada profunda y hermosa, alrededor de el se encontraban cayendo unas flores de peonías, la flor favorita de Syaoran y en el fondo se encontraba el nombre de "THE PROTECTION".

* * *

Bueno ya esta.

Esta es mi primer historia, así que si esta muy fea no seas tan duro por favor, agarra la onda es la primera vez que hago esto.

Dejen Review porfa quiero saber que les parecio, si les gusto o es una completa porqueria. escriban lo que quieran.

atte: Edi-Wan Kenobi

Puchale aki abajp para dejar Review


End file.
